


Alone at Last

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha plays with his favorite pussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha's dialogue is taken directly from the anime.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 01 "Catch," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Inuyasha carefully made his way through the house double checking that they were alone. Kagome’s mom, Gramps, and Souta were all out of the house but he had to hurry because they could be back any moment. Inuyasha quickly snuck his way to Kagome’s room. He had waited so long for them to be alone. Once he got to Kagome’s room, he pounced.

They struggled at first, but eventually Inuyasha was able to capture Buyo. Inuyasha began tickling his belly and playing with his paws.

“Who’s a good little kitty? Who’s a wittle kitty cat, little pussy cat? Yes you are…”


End file.
